westwoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rebbystar/Lucy’s Death
Again, this isn’t canon. While Taylor hasn’t thought of what actually caused her death other then some wounds, she said it would most likely be a group of rouges she got into a fight with. So take this with a grain of salt because its my version mixed with some ideas. It was Leafbare. The cold nights that were long gone many moons ago had finally returned as they do yearly and food was becoming harder to find in the forest. The violent Lucy decided to head over to the city in search of food since that was she did when she couldn’t find a meal in the woods until Lion showed up. He was Lucy’s old mate that she had three kits with. However, the yellow tom left her to join a group of cats named BrambleClan, taking her kits away from her and stopped seeing her completely. This left her all alone once again and she had to find her own food without the help of any cat. The brown she-cat was walking down the ally way in search of food or as she liked to call it; Twoleg Waste. It had been days since she had last eaten anything and her stomach was rumbling non stop. Where's a twoleg when you actually need one? I can't find a single amount of tra-'' The she-cat suddenly spotted a scrawny black kit who was hiding behind a snow covered trash can, chewing something. Lucy realized it was eating, and knew that she rather kill a dumb kit then starve. It wouldn't survive if it had no mother. ''Looks like this kit will only be useful after its final moments. Thought Lucy while smirking as she quietly approached the kitten, trying to avoid stepping on something that could spook it. Suddenly, the kits shadow began to move as Lucy discovered it had heard her somehow. "Listen up you stupid hairball!" Lucy growled as she released her claws and walked closer and closer. "Let go of your scarps before I tear you limp to limp!" The kit squealed in fear before running away, heading towards the icy sidewalk with its food clinging from its mouth. "You asked for it you stupid kit!" Said the brute as she chased after the ebony kit, filled with anger. Lucy began to chase the kit down the sidewalk with her claws now out, she sprinted as fast as she could in order to catch it. The kit froze in terror as Lucy was getting closer and closer. He glared at the grey path behind him and must of thought it was his only way out. Its fate was sealed as soon as it began to cross the road, and Lucy stopped just in time before she too crossed. "You stupid fo-" Her hiss sounded like a mumble as it was muted by a long black monster that splatted the tiny kit, killing it. Lucy stared furiously at the tiny bloody corpse. So far she had missed her only chance of finding a meal. All thanks to a monster. Why did I hunt down this midget when I didn't even get to do the fun part?! Let alone find some food? '' Irritated, she decided to try and find another ally way. She then heard a cat gasp, and she looked towards the right to see what that was all about. A grey tabby jumped down from a tree two tail lengths away from her, he seemed to be really mad and he began to approach Lucy by snarling at her. She turned around after hearing the snarls, and blinked in surprise, assuming he was trying to act tough. Lucy chuckled as she looked at the tom. "What do you want from me?" She asked while she sat down. "I want to know why you killed my nephew!" The tabby replied. He was trying to hard to hide his rage, and Lucy couldn't believe that black kit was related to this cat. "For the record that monster killed him you brat." She said while staring at the body once more. "Besides, its every cat for himself out here." "He should have been with his mother, but its also her dumb fault that her precious little one is dead!" She meowed back. The last few words were spoken in a mock like tone. "What's wrong with you?!" The tom questioned as he began to pace around Lucy. "You should have been the one that died!" “It’s also your fault he’s dead!” She began. “Leaving him vulnerable to anything while he was all alone.” “Although I think you get what I mean.” She mewed with her teeth bared. The grey cat lunged himself towards Lucy, who quickly avoided the attack and instead pinned him down with all the force she had in her body. She then swiped her claws down his face as he tried to throw her off. The tabby couldn’t counter attack or do anything about it now. “Unless you want to end like your nephew... She said before pausing. Taking a quick glance back at the Thunderpath to where he had died. “Spare me some scraps and then get out of my sight.” She concluded while giving out her orders. Her forest green eyes were glowing with victory as the thought of eating was now slowly becoming a reality. ''You stand no chance against me. No matter were I go, I can conquer anything I desire. “You think you’ve got tricks killer?” He questioned tiredly. The more he struggled to get Lucy off him, the more energy in his body was lost. “I’m not alone you cold hearted brute! The tabby snapped. “What are you gonna do?” Lucy asked while laughing. “You can’t even stand up!” She said while she pressed down on the tom harder with her long claws. His breath was becoming shallower. He shrieked out a long cry that could barely be heard, yet it still echoed through the whole street. The mew while quiet but long, startled the rouge, who almost took her paws of the tom. “Calling for help?” She said, trying to sound confident yet she still looked around the area, hoping no cat would come. Lucy kept holding the tom down in fear, knowing she couldn’t withstand a whole group but she wanted to prove him wrong. Many cats responded to the sound that the tabby produced as a last resort. There eyes consisting of multiple colors were gleaming with rage as they came out of the darkness. Cats of all colors and sizes were surrounding Lucy, who finally let go of the grey cat, but their hisses and growls grew louder and louder as they walked closer, many even looked at what had occurred to the dead kit, and realized the true reason as to why they had been summoned. Half-blinded with fury and fear, Lucy didn’t know what to do at this point. “You stand no chance against my group you bloody brute.” Hissed the tom, he was no longer powerless with his friends beside him. The tides had turn, for now Lucy was outnumbered by more cats then she could count! All these cats care about one kit thats not even breathing. That’s more care than what Lion ever gave me. '' “Not true!” She fretted. Slowly but surely thing were coming to an end now. But Lucy wouldn’t give up. She hunched her hind legs and let out a large hiss as she leapt into the army of cats that proved to be her ultimate demise... After she was defeated, Lucy was left to die on the cold icy sidewalk. Her body was covered in rips and gashes and she could barely move without meowing in pain. The life was draining out of her as more and more of the cats left until she thought there were non left. Her vision was now blurry, and she could barely hear the pawsteps of the leaving cats or the rumbles of the monsters that were passing by her. She weakly shook her head as tiny droplets of blood fell from the large gash in it. ''Everything around me is like a blur. Here I am effortlessly dying much to the pleasure of these rouges... A dark figure suddenly appeared over Lucy, his dark orange eyes looked at her uneasy. “Not as strong anymore right?” It was the same tabby that started this all, at least in Lucy’s mind. She weakly unsheathed her broken blood covered claws and looked the tom in the eye with all the force she had left. “You’ve come to watch me leave this world haven’t you?” She rasped before placing her bloody head on the sidewalk once more. “No cat should die alone.” He admitted. “Every cat deserves to die knowing they lived a happy life and had a wonderful family.” He purred gently yet still sounded serious. ”But here you are.” “Dying after committing a crime and with no family by your side.” They left me you fool! I will live on in my kin and in my son as he proudly leads his little pack. She thought as she began to close her eyes for the last time. “You dont know me!” She exclaimed angrily as blood dripped from her mouth. “I had a family that-“ Lucy was cut of by a cough before she was dead on the hard solid ground. Her eyes were now blank and lifeless just like the rest of her body that was now almost as cold as the sidewalk she died on. “Really?” He acted surprised at her final words.” “I wouldn’t have guessed that based on all your horrific actions, no cat would have.” “If I ever remember you it will be for killing my nephew and doing who knows what to your family.” He lowered his head and sighed deeply as he placed a paw on the dead she-cat. “You could have been remembered for being the opposite of how you are.” “It’s to late to change that now.” “I should have left you alone either way.” He meowed disappointingly before padding away for good. The End. Category:Blog posts